


obligated

by wybcity



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i lost inspo sorry, idk why i did this at all, im so sorry jongho, k nevermind i just watched woosan vids and im inspired now, like there might be some angst but it wont hurt you'll just laugh lmao, pure fluff yall, san is sick, this ended up into a soft san cuddling everyone, this is so cliché ew, wooyoung is mad, wooyoung takes care of san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybcity/pseuds/wybcity
Summary: Wooyoung knows that he's obligated to take care of San, as his boyfriend. However, he is pissed and just wants ro rest. But San appears to his room, looking very sick.alternatively,san gets sick and all the members are concerned. and his tired boyfriend, wooyoung, is not an excemption.





	obligated

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first au here in ao3. i do not know how to tag i'm so sorry ajfjjs. if you spot any mistakes (gramatically or in spelling), please tell me in the comments so that i can change it! english is not my first language, though my country is very familiar with english.
> 
> this au is bxb, if you can't tell already. the au is also in lowercaps.
> 
> please leave suggestions, comments, and others! i hope you'll enjoy this short au, thank you ♡
> 
> (sorry if other members are only mentioned, i can't seem to add the others into the fic.)

wooyoung is so not in a good mood. he went to a coffee shop only to get coffee stains on his shirt, his new, white shoes got stepped on, and his pants ripped in the middle of a competition.

he was so ready to go his bed and sleep for hours, maybe even for days.however, that was just not what the day's plan is.

as soon as he stepped a foor on the floor of the house, seonghwa approached him. "yah, jung wooyoung. where have you been?" seonghwa asked, making wooyoung roll his eyes. "please, hwa. stop momming me, even if it's just for a day. just _please_ leave me." wooyoung said, angrily walking away and brushing his shoulder against seonghwa's.

•

once he's in his own room, wooyoung was making himself comfortable. he decided to change his stained dancing clothes into comfortable ones. he laid on his bed, getting ready to sleep. until he hears a soft knock on the door.

"youngie?" wooyoung knew it was san. he wasn't in the mood but he knew better than to ignore his boyfriend. he mumbled a soft 'come in' and mentally prepared himself for the mess that he thought san will be creating.

he was wrong.

san looked pale. his face was pale, his lips looked white. he looked like a ghost.

when san walked to hug wooyoung, the latter felt heat.. wooyoung didn't know what was happening, so he decided to just ignore san. he knew san would be sad if he ignored him, but wooyoung thought that whatever san was doing was just a prank. sure, it was weird that his boyfriend radiates heat, but his face was too pale, maybe he added way too much makeup.

and then san hugged him. wooyoung froze. san was way too hot..

"sannie, are you okay?" wooyoung asked. he still asked even though he knew that he boyfriend isn't fine.

"hmm.. youngie.. i don't feel well. my head aches so so much.." san softly whispers, his head shoved in wooyoung's chest while in the latter's lap. "take a rest, love. just sleep." with a sick san in wooyoung's arms, and with the bad mood he is in, he knew he still had to take care of san. he knew that he still needed to make san rest.. he can just go out after san falls asleep.

"wooyoungie, stay with me.." san mumbles, and he felt his eyelids getting heavier each second. wooyoung hums, shifting his body so san will be comfortable.

not too long after, wooyoung heard soft snores. wooyoung sighed and picked san up from his lap and laid him on the bed. he draped the soft blanket over san's shivering body and quietly left the room.

he jumped on the couch, his tired body instantly getting limp. he then noticed a figure. he tried to squint his eyes, but no matter what, he can't see the man's face. he then recognized yeosang once he was beside him.

"wooyoung-ah, why do you look so tired? you look like a mess." yeosang moved wooyoung's bangs that were blocking his eyes, sweat trickling wooyoung's forehead.

"i'm absolutely tired. and mad. as much as i would like to spend time with you, please get the heck out and let me rest." wooyoung says, trying his best not to be disrespectful.

yeosang sighed. "alright, make sure to tell me everything later." he says, standing up and left.

wooyoung decided to scroll his twitter timeline, to try and make himself fall asleep. it worked, his eyelids started getting heavy and he was asleep.

after a few minutes, wooyoung was woken up by soft, pained whines that were a few meters away from him. he opened his eyes, and saw san who looked like he's in pain, grimacing with every step he took.

"san? what are you doing?" wooyoung asked, sitting up.

"youngie, you left me.." san mumbled, losing balance and collapsing. wooyoung immediately went to his side.

"san? san? SAN? san, wake up! hongjoong hyung! seonghwa hyung!" wooyoung called, and placed san's head on his lap, brushing his boyfriend's bangs away from his face. he felt heat. he placed his palm on san's forehead, only to remove it due to the heat. he knew that the older was sick, but he didn't know it was this bad.

"wooyoung, what's up---- what happened to san?!" seonghwa said, rushing next to wooyoung with hongjoong trailing behind him.

"san.. he just collapsed. he was trying to get to me but he collapsed. he's also so hot." wooyoung muttered.

"okay, he's your boyfriend so of course you'll think he's hot. was that _really_ necessary?" hongjoong said, making seonghwa roll his eyes.

"joong, young literally said that san is hot." seonghwa explained, face palming.

"i heard it, hwa. but like, saying that his boyfriend is hot _isn't_ necessary. san passed out and he just flirted with a passed out boyfriend. what kind of person does that?" hongjoong said, seeming oblivious on what wooyoung is implying.

"KIM HONGJOONG! you're so stupid oh my gosh. what wooyoung meant to say is that san is _burning. _like, hot _hot._"

"oh. oh. _**OH.**_. why the hell am i so dumb i wanna smack myself so bad." hongjoong says, face palming.

"hyungs, both of you are crazy," wooyoung said, "but please, just help me with san. i need to rest for a while, so please help me." it was unusual for wooyoung to sound like he's pleading, so the others had no choice but to help wooyoung.

as soon as they got san to lie down on the bed, his eyes fluttered open. the others haven't noticed yet, except for wooyoung.

"sannie! what happened to you? are you alright?" wooyoung immediately questioned him, getting the attention of the eldest two.

"san-ah, why did you collapse?" seonghwa asked worriedly, gently touching san's face.

"why didn't you tell us that you're sick, san?" hongjoong asked, trying not to show too much emotions to not overwhelm san. the worry in his voice is evident, though.

"please, calm down, hyungs and youngie. i went to youngie's room awhile ago and took a nap, and when i woke up, he wasn't there so i tried to go to him. and... i think i collapsed? yeah." san explained, but not answering their questions.

"and why did you collapse?" seonghwa asked seriously, but still concerned.

san sighed, "i wasn't feeling too well, my head aches and i feel cold. i tried to get to wooyoung, but i was too dizzy." he answered.

"and why didn't you tell us that you are sick..?" 

"i didn't... know that i am sick? i thought it's just those normal days that i feel weird." san shrugged.

"...san, yes. you are sick. you're literally burning because of the heat!" 

"hyungs, can i go out for a while.? as much as i would love to take care of san, i'm really really tired. can you please watch over san just for 20-30 minutes? thanks." wooyoung said, pressing his lips on san's forehead and left the room.

"sannie, you need to take your medicine. i'll be out in a few minutes to buy some, heh? don't worry, hwa will stay with you. i'll also call yunho here." hongjoong smiled.

san nodded at his direction, humming before closing his eyes. he was tired, too, just like wooyoung. he exerted too much effort on activities and schedules of the group, even to the point of overworking himself and practicing until late 2AM.

-

yunho entered the room, with mingi closely following behind him. 

the door opened again, and yeosang appeared.

"sannie? are you sick? jongho and i will make dinner for you to eat, okay? rest well. i don't want any of you to be sick." yeosang said quickly, then leaving right after.

the others just shook their head, chuckling a bit due to yeosang's behavior. they quickly turned their attention to san right after.

"san-ah, are you alright?" yunho asked, worried.

"i'm fine... i think. my head still hurts, i feel hot but very cold, and i'm still dizzy as hell, but other than that, i'm okay." san replied, voice muffled due to the pillow covering his face. 

mingi laughs, "san," he started, "you're surrounded by stuffed toys. of course you'd feel a bit hot." 

"such a bully.. i love my plush toys, okay? i can't let them rest on a hard surface when i'm in my bed.." san said, stroking his plush, shiber.

yunho was laughing a bit, "sannie, they're bound to fall. look at the amount of plush toys you have on your bed! this one's barely on the bed, look." yunho pointed at one of the plushies, which is almost falling.

"yunho, can you get that one and put it on my chest? i don't want them to fall." san whined.

yunho chuckled, "aigoo, san-ah. you're such a big softie." he followed san's request, anyway.

san made grabby hands motion at seonghwa, who laughed and carried him.

"hyungie! i meant to cuddle with me!" san whined, his purple sweaterpaws buried in his face.

"alright, alright. now stop whining. you whine when you're fine but whine even more when you're sick." seonghwa laughed, laying san and himself. 

san shuffled closer to seonghwa, cuddling him. "yungi, join us." he said, patting the tiny space beside him.

"san.. the space is too small, your bed is full of stuffed toys." mingi replied.

san pouted, "hmph. then.. let's move my plushies! to... to the... to the couch!" san said, pointing at the couch across the bed.

yunho and mingi chuckled, following san's request (or command..) and moved his plush toys.

the stuffed toys were finally moved, and the two dived straight into san's bed. the four of them cuddled in a weird and uncomfortable position, but none of them mind. they were too happy to cuddle san, even though they know that they might catch san's fever.

hongjoong entered san's room, with a bag of medicines (okay but does he HAVE to buy that much medicines..) in his hand. he quickly melted and softened up as soon as he saw the four boys cuddling. he quickly snapped a picture and woke them up.

"san-ah, you need to take your medicine." hongjoong says as softly as he can.

"hmm.." san moved a bit, untangling his and seonghwa's arms. "where's youngie?" he asked, sitting up and stretching.

"he's in the other room. do you want me to call him?" hongjoong asked, and san answered by nodding. hongjoong smiled at him and went to fetch wooyoung.

\--

"wooyoung?" hongjoong called. a small head popped out, which is wooyoung's, asking him what he wanted.

"san's awake. he's asking for you." hongjoong said, reaching out to wooyoung to help him get up.

wooyoong hummed, "thanks, hyung." he got up, albeit tiredly and left the room with hongjoong following him.

he entered san's room, and cooed when he saw his boyfriend cuddling his plush toys.

"aww sannie. i'm sorry i didn't take care of you when i knew that you were sick." wooyoung apologized.

san's eyes opened, and made grabby hands towards wooyoung, who chuckled and layed down next to him.

"it's alright, youngie. you were tired, i can understand it." he san softly said, stroking the outline of wooyoung's face.

"but sannie, you are sick. it's my obligation as your boyfriend to take care of you." wooyoung pouted, hating that san doesn't care that his boyfriend didn't take care of him.

"youngie. i told you that it's fine. i understand you. you were tired, just like me. your health is my number one priority." san hushed him.

"alright, you lovebirds. get up, we have to feed the both of you so that san can drink his medicine and the both of you can sleep." yunho rolled his eyes, albeit fondly.

wooyoung poked his tongue out, "meh, you're just jealous that we're cute and since mingi is moody--- oww! what the hell?" wooyoung grimaced.

"i seriously do not appreciate you hitting my back.." wooyoung pouts.

san laughs at them. oh, he can never find a family like this. he can never replace them for anything in this world. especially his boyfriend. he could never ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! i may or may not create an ateez series about supernatural stuffs or vampire things, so comment if you want me to create it! 
> 
> ++ i finished rereading this (10/25/20) and i am. uh. ew wtf is this
> 
> twitter: @/hwadrafts  
instagram: @/bynghrs


End file.
